fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seznam Solomon
Seznam Solomon (セズナム・ソロモン Sezunamu Soromon) is an Angel and one of the Four Archangels, where he is the Angel of Faith (信仰の天使 Shinkō no Tenshi). Appearance Seznam has the form of a very large (standing over 7'0" tall), robust and muscular man in his mid thirties with short, neatly-cut blonde hair that is combed over and a thick moustache. He is extremely tall, standing over seven feet tall and making the taller members of the Wizard Saints look short by comparison. As an archangel, he has four wings. For his outfit, Seznam wears a long-sleeved white jacket that is adorned with ornamental golden hand guards and is left open to reveal his bare torso. The coat has light-coloured fur trimmings on the side of the jacket and similarly coloured spiky fur on the neck of the jacket. He also wears black pants and a belt with several rows of studs and a large buckle featuring a sun with spikes around it and studs around it. He also wears white boots that are decorated at the tops with a miniature sun and wing-like designs around them. Gallery solomonpic2.png|Sezman's current outfit. seznam21 (2).jpg|Seznam's outfit. seznam23 (2).jpg|Seznam's outfit. seznampic21.1.jpg|Seznam's physique. solomonpic3.png|Sezman during Samael's rebellion. seznampic16 (2).png|Seznam's during Samael's rebellion. Personality Seznam is a very laid-back man, his most notable traits being his incredible laziness and desire to live an "easy" life, something that seems to persistently elude him. He is honourable and righteous induvial. He is extremely loyal to the Supreme Deity. He is never really fazed by what happens round him and is almost always smiling, the most shocking events and actions can stir in him is an eyebrow raise. His sloth-like habit of sleeping all the time and almost obnoxiously laid-back attitude do often draw attention away from his positive traits. He himself has stated that he has a poor memory and a hard time remembering names, often forgetting the faces of those he has fought. He also seems to have a very bad sense of direction and finds it easy to get lost, though this is often because he is daydreaming and not paying attention as to where he is going. His presence is both intimidating and inviting and his demeanour is one of someone whose belief in themself is absolute and is observed by others to be so obviously superior that he need not prove anything. He can be quite eccentric and demonstrative in his actions and mannerisms and he seems to have a flair for the dramatics often assigning long chants to his spells, reciting loud, grandstanding speeches and making grand and unnecessary gestures with his body. Despite previously mentioned quirks and flaws, Seznam is generally a highly amicable, courteous and pleasant individual that behaves in a manner expected of an honourable knight, albeit a lazy and extravagant knight. Beyond this he has made it quite obvious that he is a caring and empathetic individual whom is not adverse to going out of his way to offer aid to people in need. To go with these traits he also speaks in strong Shakespearean English with a deep, booming voice. In the past he was shown to be very brutal when angered but it is unknown whether he is still like this, as he is never observed to be anything other than lazy or rambunctious. When Seznam merges his body and mind with Apollo's his personality becomes much more like the latter's own; becoming less laid-back and more cocky, condescending and generally superior and haughty. He also appears to be susceptible to bragging about his strength and mocking his opponents in a very condescending fashion, things that he would never bother doing without the influence of Apollo. Relationships Seznam appears to be on good terms with Gabriel, with latter greatly respecting him (a rare thing for her) and him affectionately referring to her as a "fair maiden" in an unintentionally patronizing manner (much to her irritation). |-| Celestial Dawn= Seznam has been assisted by Merlin in the past, she helped him gain control of his magic at behest of the council and sealed his magic to make it easier for him to do so. |-| Others= Seznam has an interesting relationship with his other half as while he considers him to be weak, he is very protective of him and seems to enjoy his company. |-| }} History At some point in the past while Seznam was working as a carpenter in a small village living with a generous newly-wed couple. One day he accidently killed a dark mage who was trying to mug him after he "lightly" slapped him in irritation. This mugger happened to be a member of a Dark Guild that later sought revenge for their deceased comrade and believing the killer to be a townsperson they ransacked and raided the town, kidnapping many of the women and children and murdering many of the men. This event happened whilst Seznam was out of town and when he returned to find the couple that were housing him to be dead he grew enraged. After massacring the entire guild, Seznam encounters the Guild Master, a demon named Asmund that used the members of his guild to bring him sacrifices. As he is being belittled as a "weak human" Seznam thinks about all the innocent people from the village that have died because of the demon in front of him and in a fit of rage releases the full power he possesses, abruptly silencing Asmund who is completely petrified with fear, wanting to run but being incapable of even moving. Not permitting him even a second more to exist, Seznam bifurcates Asmund with a single powerful swing of his axe, swiftly ending his life. Not long after massacring the entire guild, Seznam is confronted by Rune Knight Captain Manuel Carrera and his squad who had arrived on the scene to deal with the criminals and then attempted to arrest Seznam for murder upon seeing the carnage. The rune knights forces were swiftly decimated by the carpenter who made a conscious effort not to kill anyone, having seen enough bloodshed for the time being. At some point after becoming a member of the wizard saints, Seznam was offered the position of Captain Commander of the Rune Knights, but he declined and not long after, Manuel was promoted to such a rank. Synopsis D.O.O.M arc Afrer laying waste to a settlement, Orc and an army of monsters march towards Crocus from the north and encounter Seznam, who is trying to find his way back into the city but has found himself lost. Though the battle is not shown, it is safe to assume that Seznam was victorious as he is shown walking in the direction of Crocus, absent-mindedly muttering to himself and completely unscathed. After Manuel's past is revealed he desserts the ranks of the Wizard Saints and flees Fiore. To his annoyance Seznam is convinced by his peers to pursue Manuel and catches up to him as Manuel sees this as the perfect opportunity to prove his strength and assumes one-on-one combat with Seznam against the advise of his brother who is commutating with him via a Telepathic link provided by Gilly. Though Manuel displays incredible superhuman physical prowess and new powerful magic, he is ultimately beaten into submission and left in a poor state by Seznam who still appears to not be trying. Excited at the prospect of facing a powerful opponent, Nacho eagerly uses Evil Incarnate and gains an immense power boost, stopping Seznam's attack with one hand, being able to injure Seznam multiple times and actually beats him down, however Seznam stands up showing a visage of indifference. Seznam activates God Soul. Seznam mocks him for not being smart enough to try to escape and goes for the finishing blow but stops as he hears the arrival of Gilly, Kaim and. .]] Dragon Queen arc Magic & Abilities As the most powerful member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Seznam is consequently considered to be the most powerful mage in the entirety of and considering the testimonies of individuals such as Manuel Carrera, Gabriel, Merlin Marella and Hayate Silvermoon it is not unlikely that this is indeed the case. Amidst the Four Gods of Ishgar he is the only one truly deserving of the title of "god", undoubtedly one of the most powerful characters in the series, his rivals in strength are few and far between. Barr Kain Dressler, Seznam is the only character in the entire series to one-shot a potential Ultimate-Class threat. A further testament to his strength is that while the other members of the Four Gods of Ishagr are considered to be equals to the Ancyarn Empire's mighty generals, Seznam is stated to surpass them. Even when he was no more than a regular citizen he was still a powerful and mighty warrior, and it was this that led to him becoming the vessel of Apollo. Physical Capabilities Extreme Strength: In accordance with his ability to absorb solar energy, Seznam possesses incredible superhuman physical strength that can be augmented through further energy absorption. His musculature is in fact so dense that simply by flexing his muscles he can rip his clothes and further increase his strength. He can knock opponents out with minimal effort, split the earth with a stomp, send people and objects flying and lift objects many time larger than himself easily. He can swing his mighty axe (a weapon that is so heavy that few people can even lift it) with such force and speed that the resulting compressed air projectile can bifurcate someone as strong as Asmund (the Guild Master of Black Gorge) and kill him almost instantly. Later on he sliced Kaim in half with one strike and killed him, despite the latter wearing powerful magic armour. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Despite his large size, Seznam can move at very impressive speeds and surprise his opponents very easily, taking out multiple people in the blink of an eye. He also possesses excellent reflexes that enable him quick enough to dodge, catch and parry attacks that are performed at high speeds. He deflected dozens of super-fast sword strikes from Gabriel at close range with just his hands. Immense Endurance: Seznam seems to posses incredible stamina and endurance, being capable of fighting and killing multiple powerful opponents, large groups and even an entire army with very little rest without showing even the slightest hints of fatigue. Though he is scarcely injured in any way, he has shown an immense tolerance to pain, barely reacting to being cut across the chest and stabbed through the stomach by Nacho. Immense Durability: Seznam is incredibly physically durable, showing no reaction being blasted at point-blank range with Evil Extinction, a powerful spell from Manuel that when used by Nacho was strong enough to one-shot and almost kill a Rune Knight Vice Captain. His skin is apparently thick enough for normal weapons to harmlessly shatter against it, only magic-enhanced weapons can even break his skin. Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Master Axeman Specialist: Seznam primarily wields a very large battle axe called Ashmedai, and he is skilled enough with it to clash with other skilled weapon users. He can use his axe as a shield to deflect attacks and mar his opponents vision for a sneak attack. He can use his axe in conjunction with his magic to significantly increase the damage it can inflict. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though his actual melee abilities are stated to be his weak point, this is only when compared to his magic and physical prowess as he is actually quite an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter. Though it should be noted that any lack of skill in unarmed combat is of little consequence given his superhuman physical prowess and instincts. Magical Abilities Gargantuan Magic Power: As an archangel, Sezman possesses an obscenely large quantity of magic power that is in greater excess than any member of the wizard saints that have come before him, even more than God Serena. Even by the standards of the Four Gods of Ishagr his magic power is immense and it is obvious just from observing this power that he is strongest amongst the wizard saints, being described by Hayate to be "something else entirely". According to himself, he has always possessed such immense might, even as a child. The full frontal release of the entirety of his magic power was enough to terrify Asmund beyond words and convince him to try and run away despite being frozen in fear. Furthermore the release of Seznam's magic power incorporates a fiery and illuminating discharge a that can stun and impair the vision of those that gaze upon his being. Shapeshifting: Magic Leviticus (レビチクス Rebichikusu): Also referred to as Absolute Augmentation (絶対増強 Zettai Zōkyō) is an Enchantment, Caster Magic and that focuses around the boosting of one's power through energy absorption. Revered to be the most powerful of the Holy Trinity (聖なる三位一体 Seinaru Sanmiittai), this magic is incredibly powerful. The energy that he absorbs allows his body to act like a battery - and hyper metabolizing the saturates his muscles, giving him superhuman physical abilities. Every time Seznam preforms any action requiring or utilizing energy, his body expands absorbed energy in accordance with how energy-taxing the action is. Seznam appears to have a set limit for how much energy he can absorb into his body at any one time as his human physiology can only sustain a certain amount of stored energy before it's integrity is compromised, shortening his life and even potentially killing him. There however does not appear to be a time limit for how long he can store energy in his body and although he does not require this level of energy metabolization in order to survive, it is evidently highly beneficial for him to do so. Beyond this first weakness, Seznam can only absorb a single type of energy (such as thermal, radiant, electrical, etc.) at any one time. *'Retribution' ( Retoribi lit. Flame Tribunal): After absorbing the heat from Kaim's Explosion Magic, Seznam summons forth a massive blazing inferno that incinerates his target. He has great control over this inferno being able to configure it so that it only affects his target and nothing else and then quickly extinguish it after the damage has been done. Equipment Ashmedai ( Asshumedai lit. Key of Solomon): Seznam is in possession of a large, golden battle axe. Ashmedai has been enchanted with a spell that prevents anyone that is not "pure of heart" and "worthy" from wielding it. Besides this it is described as weighing so much that most people would be unable to pick it up let alone use it. Besides these things, Ashmedai is also incredibly durable, being unaffected by. Quotes Battles & Events Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Escanor from the "Nanatsu no Taizai" series. *His name Seznam is the Slovenian variant of the name Segenam, meaning "lazy", a reference to his personality. *He is voiced by .